Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing data structures in a computing system.
Description of the Related Art
Data can be stored in computing systems in various data structures, such as first-in,-first-out (FIFO) data structures and the like. For example, a computing device may maintain one or more data structures for buffering data entries to be processed. Management of such data structures may involve complications when buffered data entries become outdated or invalid prior to processing.